Newcastle Massacre
by anothersocialcasualty
Summary: A camping trip turns deadly for a group of friends.   The tragedy that could have happened.  Hints of Andy/Fergus


The Newcastle Massacre

Chapter One

Rated T (for now)

Summary: A camping trip turns deadly for seven friends. Hints of Fergus/Andy

Author's Notes: Story takes place after the night of sexual awakenings and Scotty's joyride. All events prior to this scene happened as depicted in the movie. Huge thanks to Katie for her beta skills and encouragement.

Andy stretched his arms over his head as he attempted to shake the sleep from his limbs. Their night had been long, but the bright morning sun shining through the tent kept him from sleeping in any longer. He rolled onto his side to face where Fergus had been sleeping beside him. Andy caught Fergus's eyes snap shut quickly when he turned. He couldn't help but smile and reached over to lightly rub Fergus's shoulder.

"Come on," he said softly. "I know you're up."

Fergus slowly opened his eyes, clearly embarrassed he had been caught. But Andy's expression was a welcome sight, not to mention a contagious one as Fergus felt his own lips curling up into a sleepy, lopsided smile. Fergus couldn't come up with a better view to wake up to.

Andy pushed himself up from the floor and held his hands out to help Fergus up. They felt warm against Fergus' skin, and he only very reluctantly let go once he was on his feet.

"How much you wanna bet we are the first ones up," Andy chuckled.

Fergus didn't want to think about all of the things that had happened in the other tent last night. They'd gotten a little sneak peek when Scotty had dragged the tent across the sand, sending the lovers inside for a wild, and apparently naked, ride.

Fergus shielded his eyes from the sun when he and Andy stepped out of their tent. Andy gave the other tent a shake. "Are you gonna sleep all day?" he called out to their fellow campers.

Truthfully, Fergus would have been happy if they'd all kept sleeping, leaving him and Andy alone on the gorgeous beach all day. But he'd never been lucky, and the first to emerge was his twin brother Jesse. Fergus hadn't totally forgiven Jesse for his harsh words at the bonfire, but he'd never be the one to mention it again. It was just the way things were between the brothers these days.

The other three quickly followed Jesse out of the tent, all rubbing their eyes and stretching their limbs. Nathan saw the car, banked against a dune.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as the events of the night before came back to him. "My mum's gonna kill me." He scanned the campground as Leah wound her arms around his waist. "Where the hell is Scotty?" he demanded.

"Scotty!" Jesse called out and looked around himself. "Scotty!" Only the sounds of the ocean waves answered his call.

"He's probably still pissed he spent last night with his left hand," Nathan, apparently recovered from his anger, chuckled and nudged Jesse.

"Probably," Jesse laughed. "But he's mental if he thinks we're digging that car out by ourselves. He probably went out surfing early."

"He could use the practice," Nathan joked and looked at Jesse, who was always good for laughing at their friend's expense. Fergus couldn't help but think how pathetic it was that Nathan practically salivated over Jesse's approval.

"No shit," Jesse agreed and grabbed his board, motioning to Andy and Nathan to do the same. "Let's get out there and I'm sure he'll turn up."

Fergus sat down in the sand, knowing he was about to be left with the girls while the boys went out to surf without him.

"Come on Fergs," Andy said to him with that charming smile that Fergus couldn't resist.

"I was gonna work on my tan," he said lamely, in case Andy needed an out. He knew Andy would get shit from the other guys for it. But Andy seemed unfazed.

"Grab it," Andy gestured to the spare board that lay on the ground a few feet from Fergus.

Andy could have convinced Fergus to jump off a cliff if he looked at him with that sweet smile. So there was no way Fergus would refuse this invitation to do something he'd wanted to do for so long anyway. He quickly tried to shed his shirt and shorts, tripping and falling face first in the sand in the process. He shook it off and grabbed the spare board, following Andy out to the beach.

Debra looked over at Leah and chuckled as the boys all dashed off toward the water. We won't see them for hours," she commented but wasn't really bothered by it. After her night of awkward sex with Jesse, she was anxious to talk to Leah about it.

"Shit," Leah said as she looked through her bag. "I left my sunscreen in the car."

The two girls giggled and gossiped as they made their way across the sand to the car. Debra opened the driver's side door and her eyes got big when she saw the bright red stain on the front seat. She looked over at her friend, whose face had gone pale.

"That wasn't there yesterday," Leah practically whispered.

Debra reached down to touch the fabric of the seat, hoping it was just an old stain. She pulled her fingers back, and they were covered in what was clearly blood… fresh blood. They screamed loud enough for the boys to hear over the breaking waves and their own laughter further down the beach.

Andy and Fergus had been practicing on the beach, so they skidded to a stop in the sand by the car before Jesse and Nathan had made it out of the water. Debra showed them her blood covered fingers and pointed to the seat. She clung to Leah, terrified.

Only one person was unaccounted for. "Scotty!" Andy screamed at the top of his lungs, looking around desperately for their friend.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Jesse asked when he and Nathan finally reached the scene, surfboards still in hand.

"Something happened to Scotty!" Andy reported, gesturing to the bloody stain on the car seat.

"Very funny Scotty!" Jesse shouted, more agitated than concerned. "It was a great gag, but I'm not falling for it, mate. You gave the girls a good scare; now get out here and dig out the car!"

"Jesse," Fergus got his brother's attention and pointed to Scotty's board still lying at their campsite. "Scotty's hasn't been out surfing, his board's still here."

"Wow Fagus, maybe you could solve mysteries with Scooby Doo," Jesse rolled his eyes. "Scotty pulls this shit all the time. He wants attention, the same reason he took the car for a joy ride last night. Think about it. If he was hurt, there'd be a trail of blood or something, not just that one patch."

"That is a fair point," Nathan agreed as he held Leah in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Trying to scare us like this is a very Scotty thing to do."

"Ok, if he wants attention, let's give it to him," Andy said, clearly annoyed by how casually Jesse and Nathan were reacting. "Let's find him, then you two can give him shit about his lame prank."

"Of course, Perfect Andy knows just what to do," Jesse said with a juvenile glare. "Why should the rest of us even bother with anything when you're around?"

Andy was used to Jesse's immature, competitive attitude. He knew about Victor and about the pressure Jesse put on himself, so he normally blew it off, but now was really not the time.

"I'm going to find Scotty," Andy told him firmly. "Do whatever you want, Jesse."

Andy trekked alone across the beach, but Fergus didn't lag far behind. "Andy, wait up," he called out. "I don't think any of us should go off alone." And he'd rather have been with Andy than with anyone else on their trip.

Andy slowed down for Fergus to catch up with him. "Thanks for coming with me," he said when they were side by side.

Fergus wanted to apologize for the way Jesse acted sometimes. He wanted to give Andy a big hug and tell him that he was there to listen or for anything he needed. He wanted to wrap his arms around Andy's warm body and kiss him. "What do you suppose really happened to Scotty?" Fergus asked instead. Gramps had always told him _the things closest to your heart are always the hardest to say_, and Fergus knew he was right. Now wasn't the time anyway.

"Hopefully Jesse's right and he's just playing some kind of gag," Andy said, looking over at Fergus as they walked. "I'd rather know he's okay and let him laugh and say he got me than not know, ya know?"

"I feel the same way," Fergus assured him and Andy reached over to rub his shoulder a bit as they walked. Fergus felt like Andy understood him more than anyone else, except maybe Gramps. He didn't feel awkward at all around Andy. He didn't feel judged.

They walked for several minutes in silence, their eyes searching the shore for any sign of Scotty. Andy finally stopped and sighed.

"Lets go back. I don't want to go too far from the car," Andy explained as they turned and started walking back in. They were almost back to the car and their friends when Andy spotted a bandana half covered in the sand. He rushed over to it with Fergus close behind him.

"It's Scotty's," Andy said with certainty. He bent down and pulled the bandana out of the sand. The end of it was covered in the same dark red gore that had stained the seat of the car.

Andy held the bandana in his and stepped back to inspect the spot he'd pulled it from. The sand looked damp, strange… like it had been disturbed not long before they'd gotten there. Andy toed the sand and felt something. He glanced at Fergus, now more grateful than ever that he'd come along. "Something's down there…" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Fergus was paler than ever but knelt beside Andy and started to shift the sand. They didn't have to dig far before blonde hair started to poke through the brown earth. Andy dug frantically when he saw the wisps, but as soon as he recognized their origin, he wished he hadn't. Scotty, with a look of sheer terror frozen on his cold, pale features, stared up at them from what was unmistakably his sandy grave.

"Shit!" Andy screamed and grabbed Fergus's hand. The two ran as fast as their legs would carry them back to the car. Jesse and Nathan were sitting with their respective girls, still trying to assure them everything was all right.

Andy and Fergus fell to their knees beside the car and desperately dug with their hands, trying to free the tires from the dune.

"We've got to get out of here, NOW!" Andy screamed at the four who now looked on curiously.

"What are you going on about, Andy?" Jesse asked as he walked over.

"Scotty's dead!" Andy shouted. "Scotty's dead, and we've got to get the hell out of here!"

To be continued…


End file.
